


The Cake

by LaKoda0518



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Happy Sherlock, John is Perfect, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/pseuds/LaKoda0518
Summary: John has a special cake for Sherlock's birthday that he just knows he's going to love. Sherlock is sceptical until he sees it for himself.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105
Collections: Happy Birthday Sherlock Holmes - 6.1.2020





	The Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Crop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114771) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 



> Submission for Sherlock's birthday! Happiest of birthdays to our favorite detective!! This is a direct continuation of CarmillaCarmine's "The Crop"! ❤️Special thanks to her for starting the collection and having the idea that we collaborate for this special occasion!

With a sharp intake of breath, Sherlock's eyes widened as he reentered their bedroom and took in the sight before him. His lover had not been kidding when he had teased a special sort of 'cake' for his birthday and Sherlock had to admit that he was most definitely interested in this one. John's muscular legs were spread wide with his feet planted firmly on the mattress; his leaking cock standing at attention as a generous amount of whipped cream circled the base. A trail of intriguing sugary-pink crystals lead down over his balls to encircle his exposed hole. The detective swallowed down a groan and licked his lips as a wicked grin spread over his features. 

"Mmm, you certainly look good enough to eat," Sherlock purred, stepping further into the room. His mouth watered and his eyes darted all over John's body as he struggled to decide which portion of his lover he was supposed to devour first. 

Almost as if he were reading Sherlock's mind, a soft chuckle escaped John's lips and he wriggled his hips suggestivelgly. "I'm glad you like what you see… but, if you don't mind the suggestion, most people start by blowing out the  _ candle _ first," John prompted, throwing in a cheeky wink for good measure as he dropped his gaze to his own cock. Sherlock knew that John was overdoing it but so far they both seemed to be into it. He appreciated the way John seemed to be doing his best to shove his own insecurities out of the picture. After everything else they had ever done together, this wasn't too terribly out of the ordinary. Sherlock did like to experiment, after all, so they were quite adventurous in their sex life as was evident from the delightfully naughty birthday spanking he'd already received. 

The detective's smirk grew as his eyes raked over John's body once again and he couldn't help closing the gap between them. The mattress dipped beneath his weight as he settled on the edge of the bed and let the fingers of his right hand trail lightly over John's thigh. The slight shiver that ran through the other man's body worked wonders for Sherlock's arousal as he dipped the tip of his index finger into the whipped cream and brought it to his lips. Looking John in the eye, he let his tongue slip between his lips to lap generously at the whipped cream and shot him a decidedly dirty smirk as he swirled his tongue around the tip of his finger, sucking it into his mouth with a groan.

"Mmm… delicious," he murmured, licking his lips as he cleaned his finger completely. John's deep blue eyes had darkened lustfully and he was biting his own bottom lip as a naughty grin spread over Sherlock's features. 

"Told you you'd like this one," John retorted, still attempting to sound smug; his erection twitching slightly at Sherlock's filthy display. He kept his breathing even and steady but Sherlock knew that John wasn't going to be able to take much more of his teasing. He'd already given Sherlock an exceptionally wonderful birthday present so it wasn't exactly right to make him wait. 

Climbing onto the bed fully and situating himself between John's spread legs, Sherlock stroked the inside of John's thighs and smiled down at him. "Hm, yes you did," the detective hummed, thoughtfully, "I should have known that my doctor is always right,". The mischievous look in Sherlock's eyes drew a seductive chuckle from John and the sound sent a shiver down Sherlock's spine.

"Mmm, yes, you should have," John agreed, amusement clear in his voice. "Only a fool argues with his doctor, after all,".

Sherlock rolled his eyes playfully as his own words were thrown back at him so flippantly and he seized the opportunity to take advantage of John's smugness. He ducked his head and licked a broad stripe up the underside of John's erect cock, swirling his tongue around the head and sucking once as John gasped out a strangled moan. He'd taken special care not to dip his tongue into the whipped cream just yet. John had asked him to 'blow out the candle' first, after all…

"Fucking hell," John swore, his breathing ragged. 

Sherlock pulled off of John's cock with an audible 'pop' and smirked. He watched as John's thighs twitched slightly and he brought his hand up to rest on his hip to help ground him. "Mmm, I made my wish," he chuckled, mentally cringing at himself for using such a ridiculous reference. It was a bit over the top but John loved it when he played along. John's shaky laugh let him know he was right and his heart rate picked up as John turned his navy blue eyes on him.

"Don't tell me what it is… It might not come true if you do," John replied, playing right along with the superstition. He gave Sherlock a cheeky wink and glanced back down at his crotch, presumably eager for the detective to continue.

The unspoken request was clear and Sherlock licked his lips before settling between his lover's thighs once again, turning his attention to the trail of sugar leading to John's arse. It was evident that John had taken special care with the tiny crystals, making sure to spread them evenly around his hole, and Sherlock glanced up at John, curiously. He arched an eyebrow and licked his lips, thoughtfully.

John blushed at first, the heat tinting his cheeks the perfect shade of pink. He let out a nervous chuckle as he seemed to understand Sherlock's question, "Ah… it's rimming sugar. You know… for the rim of your glass when you make certain drinks,". He chewed his bottom lip as Sherlock processed the information and waited anxiously.

Of course... Should Sherlock have expected anything less from his dirty-minded blogger? Most definitely not and he had to admit that he liked it that way. He shook his head, chuckling softly as he dipped back down between John's legs; his tongue sneaking out to lick experimentally over John's sugar-coated perineum. 

The quiet moan that left John's lips was drowned out by the intense hum of satisfaction that came from Sherlock's. The detective had always had a bit of a sweet tooth and John had definitely chosen to take advantage of that fact. Without hesitation, Sherlock dipped his head once again and licked yet another broad stripe over the sugary trail before switching to a series of eager kitten licks as he passed over John's hole.

John's hips shifted and he arched his back, moaning and panting softly. His hands fisted the bedsheets gently at first but he soon gripped them tightly as Sherlock's tongue swirled around his entrance before dipping into his center.

"Sher-" he gasped, a full body shiver running down his spine as the word was cut off by another moan.

Sherlock circled his tongue around John's entrance before prodding him with the tip of his tongue once again. The tight ring of muscle was tense, but it didn't take much for Sherlock to coax it into a more relaxed state. He lapped and prodded, moaned and whined as he worked his tongue in and out, loosening John up and working him open. He teased John's hole over and over again, taking great care to clear all of the sugar crystals from his hole as he lapped and licked over every inch of the sweetened skin. Sherlock's mouth tingled delightfully as the sugar crystals dissolved on his tongue and he was pretty certain that he was passing the feeling onto John as he dipped his tongue into his lover's hole once again. The filthy moans drifting from John's lips spurred Sherlock on, but he could tell from the way John's thighs shook that it wouldn't take much more for him to come. 

With one long leisurely lick, Sherlock dragged his tongue up the crease of John's body, flattening his tongue over his balls and lapping at the whipped cream as he worked his way up John's shaft. He swirled his tongue around the head and smiled to himself as John bucked his hips up involuntarily, swearing and whimpering Sherlock's name like a prayer: "Oh fuck, Sherlock… Sher-.... Jesus fuck, please …. Sherlock… Sherlock…". John's hand slipped down to tangle in Sherlock's hair, tugging the chocolate curls and begging for more of his mouth. Sherlock moaned as the plea left John's lips and he flicked his tongue over John's slit, relishing the taste of the precome gathered there. 

Another moan, another lick. Sherlock swirled his tongue around John's shaft once more as he worked his way down to lap up the ring of whipped cream surrounding the base of John's cock. The salty-sweet mixture of John's precome lingering with the whipped cream on Sherlock's tongue sent his taste buds into overdrive as he licked John's shaft clean. 

"Mmm, so good… god, so good for me. You knew just what I needed… you always do," Sherlock breathed, praising John's intuition. It was true: he always knew exactly what Sherlock wanted and needed even if he himself didn't. It should have been a terrifying concept but somehow the idea only seemed to fuel Sherlock's comfort with him. 

John moaned again and whispered a hushed "I love you" before Sherlock seemed he'd had enough teasing. He wrapped his lips around the head of John's cock and sucked greedily as he worked his way down his shaft, taking in every last inch. As John's cock hit the back of his throat, Sherlock hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head as he swirled his tongue repeatedly. He felt John's fingers tighten in his curls and he let out a deep groan of his own, wincing as his lover bucked his hips up to thrust into his throat. With all of Sherlock's previous teasing, however, it didn't take long for John's movements to falter and before either of them knew it, John was coming; the tangy evidence of his release being pumped down Sherlock's throat as they both moaned their satisfaction. 

John's entire body shuddered as he came down from his orgasm and he let out a shaky breath. Sherlock's hands caressed his thighs in calming patterns as he licked his length clean, doing his best to show his gratitude for such a wonderful morning. After all that John had done for him, he wanted to show John exactly how much it had meant to him that he'd put so much thought and care into making sure that he'd woken up feeling loved and appreciated on his birthday. 

As Sherlock placed a gentle kiss to John's hip bone, John let out a heavy sigh of contentment and let his hand caress Sherlock's hair. His breath stuttered as it returned to normal, but he swallowed thickly. "You're absolutely amazing," he said, stroking over the soft curls, "Bloody brilliant, for sure,".

Sherlock let out a soft chuckle and nuzzled into John's belly, resting his head low on John's abdomen as he snuggled against him. "Mmm… no, that is most definitely you," he answered; the smile evident in his voice, "Thank you for a wonderful birthday, John,".

John smiled and chuckled in return, allowing a hint of mischief to slip into his tone, "You're welcome, love, but I have a feeling we are just getting started,".

Sherlock arched an eyebrow as he glanced up at his blogger with a knowing smirk, "Ah, I see… then I do believe this will be a very,  _ very _ happy birthday indeed,".

  
  
  
  



End file.
